


The Golden Trio

by Takeitawaypenny



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, major Harry Potter spoilers, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeitawaypenny/pseuds/Takeitawaypenny
Summary: Peter, Ned and MJ have a Harry Potter movie marathon.





	The Golden Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: major Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows spoilers. Please do not read if you haven’t finished the books or the movies!!!

“Okay lets get this movie marathon started” MJ says as she hurdles over the couch and into the seat to the right of Peter. Ned is on the left side of the couch searching through on demand for “Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 1”

“I’m honestly shocked you haven’t seen this cinematic masterpiece.” MJ tells peter. 

“Well I’ve been watching the first six this week and I figured the last two you kinda need to watch with friends.” 

“Definitely you can’t watch Harry’s rise against He who shall not be named alone. That’s just sad.” “Ned! Spoilers!” Peter yells. 

“I mean that was pretty much a given at least you didn’t tell him about.....” “stop! I’m not listening. Lalalalala” Peter says as he shoves his fingers in his ears. 

“I don’t think that’s gonna work so good Bug boy” MJ tells Peter. “You know with whole super hearing thing and all” 

“Whatever just start the movie” Peter mutters while Ned presses play. They all go silent as hedwigs theme starts to play across Peter’s small apartments living room. 

______________________________________

“Hey pause this real quick.” MJ says as they are half through Harry, Ron and Hermione’s time in the woods. She stands so that she’s in front of the tv. 

“I just have to point out something to you boys here. You see Hermione taking care of those to idiots while they can’t stop arguing.” She says as she gestures to the tv behind her. Both boys nod. ___“And you know this is spread over a couple of months. So that means my girl Hermione had to deal with Lucifer’s waterfall whilst keeping those boys from killing each other.” 

“What are you getting at here?” Ned asks while looking apprehensive. 

“All I’m trying to say is Hermione is a badass woman and I don’t think she gets enough credit. She is the smartest person at hogwarts and Ron and Harry would have failed if it weren’t for her.” 

“All right Miss Michelle Jones movie commenter extraordinaire. Can we get back to the movie or do you have anything else to add?” 

“No I think I’m good.” MJ makes her way back to her seat between Ned and Peter. She moves so that her head is in Peter’s lap and her legs at thrown across Ned’s. 

They finish the movie and continue on to part 2 when they finish both MJ looks up at Peter from her spot on his lap. 

“So how did you like the movies?”  
“How did I like them. what are you talking about how could J.K. Rowling just kill off them all of like that? Hedwig was just flying along minding her own business. Dead. Mad eye moody just riding along protecting Harry. Boom Dead. Snape Dead. Fred Dead. Remus dead. How much death can this kid take?” MJ and Ned we’re full on laughing now at Peter as tears were still streaming down his face. 

“You know what you two are? you’re a bunch of sadists and I don’t think I can be friends with people who laugh while I am grieving.” 

“Give it a rest Pete we’re only laughing because you’re being so dramatic.” Ned says. 

“I think maybe you guys are just dead inside.” Peter says as he grabs a tissue and starts to rub the tears out of his eyes. 

“Aww come here spidey.” MJ placates Peter as she holds her arms out for a hug. Peter reluctantly steps towards her and into her embrace. 

“Ahhh stop I’m gonna kill.” Peter screams as MJ starts to tickle him. “Ned save me!”

“No way José.” Ned says as he comes over and starts tickling him too. 

“I hate you guys.” 

“No you don’t we’re the Golden trio.” MJ says as she stops tickling Peter only long to take a picture of his bright red face. “You know I’ve kinda always had a thing for British accents.”


End file.
